


While at Camp

by Jeddikah



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, SebxCiel, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, boylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeddikah/pseuds/Jeddikah
Summary: Ciel while attending a prestigious academy finds himself on a 'Camp' with a few of his classmates where he meets a crimson eyed godly looking man. This is YAOI so please don't read if you know you will not like.  some pretty juicy bedroom smut so be warned





	While at Camp

“Why the fuck did I agree to this?”

Of course, said’ speaker knew he was alone and there was no point saying anything aloud. It was 5:30am and the grouchy Earl Ciel Phantomhive unwillingly removed himself from bed, hating himself for going to sleep so late in the first place.  
The reason the Earl was up so early was, he had agreed to go on ‘camp’ with his classmates, it was not mandatory to go but he was talked into it. Before he knew it he was down stairs making coffee, he could not live through today without it.

“Damn that son of a bitch Alois! If I live to see another day I’ll kill him!’ 

yeah he was exaggerating, Alois was his friend, his friend that ended up talking him into this. So he wasn’t actually going to kill him, just smack him a few times. With his fist. Really hard.  
Ciel went to a private academy and since he had no parents, he had no rules. It was his senior year, year 12 and he was 18 years old. As far as education goes, he excelled. It came naturally to him just as taking over his father’s company did. Like a duck to water. When he lost his parents he also took his father’s title, since then he has been the new Earl of Phantomhive.

Anyways, despite his grouchy mood he was however grateful that he had packed his things the night before so he’d just have to get up (on time) have breakfast, get showered and dressed then drive to the school with his belongings. He had to be there at 6:30am so they could do a head count and get everything together.  
After his coffee and breakfast he took a shower, it was brief and not nearly as long as he wanted to stay in there.  
_________________________________

Ciel’s phone rang. “Morning SweetPuff!” Came Alois’ cherry voice through the headset. ‘Fuck! Why does he have to be so damn cheerful at this time of morning’ Ciel thought. “Don’t call me SweetPuff. And don’t be so damn cheerful, it’s like quarter past six in the AM moron.’ Ciel heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone, this pissed him off even more.

“So you on your way or what?”

All Ciel heard was blah blah blah “yeah. Whatever I’m on my way” he said and hung up so the boy on the receiving end had no more chances to talk.

When he made it to school everyone else was already there waiting. A whole 11 of them. He parked his Lamborghini in the student car park (Yes, he has that much money) and took his ‘P’ plate down then covered his dashboard with a shiny cover. He didn’t want sun damage while he was gone. As he shuffled around the back for his things he felt an unwelcome presence, at that moment Alois decided to pinch his sides and giggle. This did not impress Ciel who hit his head as a result. He recovered and turned around to hit his friend who had both hands in front of him in defence and was repeatedly mumbling “sorry! So sorry! It was an accident!” Ciel slapped him across the face. He wanted to hit harder but he figured he’ll get revenge later.

“well that was a bitchy move SweetPuff. You do such uke things sometimes” Alois said and cracked up. At his tone and contagious laughter Ciel too joined in then smacked his friend once more for calling him SweetPuff again which only made them laugh harder.  
After their episode was finished Alois helped Ciel take his things to the bus and pack them away with the rest. “C’mon everyone! Pick up your feet and get on the bus” came from their teacher Mr Chamber. Aleister Chamber. And with that they all got onto the bus.

The journey to where they were going was long and Ciel slept most of the way, he didn’t even care about the gorgeous scenery he was missing. It took almost 5 hours to get there and because he was sleeping he missed the name of the place they were staying.

“up.. ake up..”

Ciel thought he was dreaming.

“Damn it Ciel! Wake up stooge, we’re here”

“Urh shut up will you? I was enjoying that!” Ciel opened his eyes and looked out the window to his left, he saw a building. A building smaller than his own home ‘well this was a dumb idea, I’ll have to share with everyone’

He got off the luxury bus with his friend and seriously wanted to get back onto the bus and go home. All of his classmates and his teacher got their things out the bus and set them in front of said building. The building was flat and where they were, looked like they were under a veranda of the sorts. They were standing on concrete that only went as far as the veranda, a metre or so. And they all watched as the bus left, the tyres crackling on the sand coloured gravel.

“This looks like somewhere commoners would go camping” Said one of his classmates, a girl no less. Ciel thinks her name might be Elizabeth, good looking… but an unearthly high voice that could stun dogs, he agreed with her nonetheless.

“This was a surprise! This is where a local public high school recently came back from and it got great reviews! So as a reality check students, I decided we’ll camp here. Did none of you notice I did not tell you to bring tents? or sleeping bags?” he added the last part mockingly. Mr Chamber was also very wealthy but enjoyed watching his students squirm.  
In reply to this, his students just mumbled. He heard things like “I can’t believe this shit” and “is there even any power?”

Ciel too was shocked, to say the least. He ignores the teacher and other students babbling and decided to just gaze around. A few metres behind the gravel road there was an incline, not really steep but it did on for a few hundred metres. At the bottom it evened out, and there was a small stream, easy enough for someone to simply step over it. The rest was hills very lush green hills, up and down everywhere, he wasn’t even sure how they got here now. It was kind of nice but what caught his attention was a huge tree right in the middle of the incline. It stood there more metres high than he can count, again with the exaggeration. But what was most impressive was the width. He thinks the building he would be staying in for the next few nights might actually fit under it and still be covered. He was looking at the tree when just through the leaves he saw a bit of white. It was odd so he made a quick mental note to sus it out later.

Ciel was lost in thought when he heard a strange word then lunch. He checked his watch, yep it was just after 12pm and he was hungry. He heard Alois say something like “get ya shit together” or something like that so he figured it was time to find out where he’d be sleeping. He tore his eyes around and bumped into what seemed like a wall. ‘a wall that wears black leather?’ he thought oddly. Ciel looked up to see crimson eyes staring down at him in amusement. ‘The hell is so funny’  
“why are you standing behind me” came annoyingly from the teen.  
A smirk appears on the man’s face and Ciel finally noticed the other features, the man was tall with a dark aura and was amazingly handsome. He had such a pretty face; his eyes were perfectly even with an odd shade of red, strong jaw line, high cheek bones and silky jet black hair. And super sexy bangs that frame his perfect face.

“well aren’t you a grumpy little teen?” The strangely handsome male replied to Ciel’s uncalled for rude tone. Even so, his crimson eyes told the younger that he was having fun. “relax, I wasn’t standing behind you to annoy you. I just wanted to know what held your attention little one. I meant no harm.” He said with a cocky smile then in a serious tone added “it’s beautiful though, isn’t it? Peaceful and tranquil, that’s why I like it here.”  
______________________

10 minutes later he found himself in a large cafeteria, looking around he noted that it would easily seat 100 people; he guessed this place would house a few school camps at a time and that thankfully Mr Chamber had, at the very least, booked it privately. He briefly wondered if the cook was even qualified but didn’t dwell on it; his mind was filled with crimson eyes and flashes of white.   
He was day dreaming during the tour so he missed just about everything, he could hear things but ignored it like an annoying buzz.  
The group toured a tiny portion of the grounds; whines from frustrated rich students could still be heard. Eventually they ended up back under the long veranda where their belongings still lay “alright guys, get your stuff we’re going to the room we’ll be staying” came still cheerily from the teacher.  
More whines came from the students who are used to servants carrying their stuff for them as they picked up their stuff and followed the teacher.  
It was as horrible as he had imagined it would be! One massive room with dodgy steel bunk beds that he thought if he kicked they would break and at the end on the right and left there were two smaller rooms. “Alright guys pick a bed and the only rule is boys of the left and girls on the right, I’ll be in the end room in the left and Miss Dara will be in the room on the right”

Miss Dara was a caretaker that Ciel had not noticed was on the bus, he knew it was a good idea though to also have a female in charge there too, there’s only so much Mr Chamber can help with as far as the girls are concerned.  
Ciel chose the bed closest to the entrance and he knew Alois would choose the bed beside him, well that was after he had to fight his friend, telling him no he could not stay on the top bunk. He sat on his bed after unpacking what he needed to.

“This place is disgusting! I slightly resent you for bringing me here.”

“Oh come on Ciel! It’ll be fun!”

“Idiot! You don’t even believe that and you said it!”

“Yeah you’re right, but we could make it fun”

As Alois said those words, a devilish grin spread across his face. Both boys burst into laughter at the thought of causing trouble, out of character for Ciel though it was, his friend always brought the best out in him and genuinely made him happy, most of the time. He could still be a real pain.  
__________________

The afternoon was spent by most of the students cruising around the very large property, Ciel on the other hand decided it would be much better to lie on his bed and read a book, to all the student’s pleasure there was indeed power! So he was charging his iPod while listening to it as well. Alois have pretty strange taste in music and since they often travelled together he had put some onto his iPod. Ciel can’t remember what the name of the band was that he was listening to but he vaguely remembers hearing his friend mumble something about being under the same record label as Psy… YG Entertainment he thinks.. Anyways the song was pleasing to listen to even if he doesn’t know what they’re singing about. He tears his eyes away from the adventures of Tom Sawyer (another recommendation from Alois) to check the name of the song, Blue by Big Bang.   
He was lost in the moment thinking about what the lyrics were and wondered if they were as sad as it sounds when he felt a nudge, scared the shit out of him!

“What the fuck!” came agitatedly from the Earl, he tried not to show the genuine shock.

Ciel turned around to discover deep red eyes playfully staring at him with an utterly cheesy grin that he thought for a brief moment only this strangely handsome man could pull off.

“Easy there little one I just wanted to know why you’re in here instead of outside with your classmates.” He sounded genuinely curious.

Ciel sneered at the comment; it was none of his business what he was doing in here and why. How annoying he thought.

“That’s twice you’ve called me little one and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do it again.” 

“You’re really defensive aren’t you Ciel..” Again another cocky grin came from the black clad man.

Ciel was shocked again, how did this man know his name? is he some sort of stalker? Is he interested?.. ‘what the hell! Interested? Why is that important?’. Ciel and somehow gotten so lost in his thoughts that he forgot that the man was still standing basically over him. 

Gathering himself and his thoughts he finally replied “How do you know my name? I think it is only proper for you to introduce yourself first, and please take a step back you’re in my personal space.”

“haha, well then Ciel, my name Sebastian Michaelis and I know your name because it’s on the roster that I have of all you students and staff.” He said as he smirked his all-knowing smirk, this just agitated the teen even more.

“I see, well then, Michaelis” emphasis on the Michaelis “why did you come in here? Isn’t this the student’s bed chambers?”

Sebastian laughed at the term ‘Bed chambers’ and reminded himself that these aren’t the typical students he is used to dealing with. These are wealthy elite young adults.

“Yes, well Ciel, while these is the students dorm it is in fact my job to check each of the rooms as owner and manager of Secret Meadows.”

‘So THAT’S what this pace is called’ the early though noting that Mr Michaelis had taken a step back and out of his personal space. 

“Ha! So YOU’RE to blame for these metal death traps we’re being forced to sleep on.” The teen stated as a matter of fact, his face smug until he saw the cool face of the handsome man change from that of a bright star to that of guilt.

Sebastian was certainly feeling guilty about this, it hadn’t crossed his mind to upgrade before his high class guests arrived today and until now it hadn’t been an issue. Thinking poorly of himself and not wanting to upset the student anymore he decided it best to leave, might be a good time to look for new bed bunks. Luckily he had internet connected at his cottage so finding them and buying bulk will be easy.

“Alright Mr Phantomhive I guess I’ll leave you too it, if there is anything important there is a phone in Mr Chambers room that will reach my cottage. I hope you enjoy your time here.” And as coolly as he could try to hide the obvious embarrassment he turned and left the young earl sitting in the dull light with his iPod and book.

Why hadn’t he considered that! Will the activities planned be good enough? The chef! Will his culinary skills be up to scratch for these elite? These questions were that of the gorgeous owner and manager as he made his way to his cottage after briefly speaking to Mr Chamber and Miss Dara about how to contact him or emergency personal and the schedule that was planned filled with activities and meal plans. Though Mr Chambers made it clear the students weren’t being MADE to do anything, apparently this was a simple ‘eye opener’ for them. Pleased to have him choose here, he is still worried that they will lose interest and complain. 

Barely 5 minutes walking down then up a grassy hill and he was at his comfortable cottage, upon walking in his pet cat and favourite little companion came striding towards him clearly happy to see him but more importantly meowing and obviously hungry. “Taylem honey, c’mon I’ll get you some food” smiling he said while the little black kitty followed him into the kitchen.  
After filling the little kitty’s food bowl the owner decided to make himself a coffee and go look for some new bunk beds for the many students that visit his humble but quite large property that is ‘Secret Meadow’.

Sitting down at his computer desk and booting up the computer he sat there thinking about the strange, blue eyed, stubborn being, that IS Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian noticed him first, of all 12 students and 2 teachers Ciel had caught his eye first. He was, to put it simply, perfect. He was tall but not too tall and very handsome! His face was shaped perfectly while everything on worked perfectly with it, he could tell Ciel had a round face as a child but had grown into it nicely, his skin was flawless and eyes of the most beautiful royal blue Sebastian had ever seen. In the light they looked like you could see the most gorgeous ocean in them if you looked close enough. His hair had been cut into a very sleek and very ‘new style business’ cut and Sebastian guessed it would be because he’d be very close to entering the world of business elite and was simply preparing.  
Little did he know that Ciel had already been in full control of the family business for two years since he lost his parents. He also noted the he was very close with that blond boy.. ‘What’s his name again.. umm.. Luis. Lui. Ali. Alois! That’s right. I wonder if they are together. Didn’t seem like it but who knows with these rich people.’

Meanwhile

Ciel was also feeling guilty, without even thinking had blurted out some probable really hurtful things to Sebastian, he knew as soon as he said what he said about the bunks that he should not have, he knew most people were not as financially stable as he was though he does admit to working very hard he had never considered himself fortunate until now when he realised that the owner probably couldn’t afford to buy new ones. He is now wondering the grounds alone after seeing Alois when he was leaving the dorms, the blond boy had questioned Ciel about why he looked so terrible. Of course Ciel had told his friend what had happened and nearly got slapped himself for it, Alois was clearly shocked that Ciel had been so rude but blamed his lack of coffee for it, he had also told his friend to find the, in the words of Alois “go find that handsome guy and apologize”. That at the very least that they could agree on, in fact they were both at the entrance to the dorm when Alois first found Ciel moping, after telling him what happened they spent 10 minutes discussing whether it was even humanly possible to be THAT good looking! The blond even made them both laugh cracking jokes about how they could get him to lose the shirt and show them both the sexy smooth abs they both knew he was hiding. 

Ciel found himself walking up the hill adjacent to the building where he was staying, he had seen it in the distance when he first arrived and decided to walk there while trying unjumble his thoughts, before he knew it he was standing in front of a small.. villa? He thought. It was small but well looked after, painted white it was wooden and held two large windows under and decent veranda. There were two seats and a small table that still had one glass sitting on it, he guessed that this was where Sebastian resided and that he’d probably be inside right now. 

His heart began to race at the thought of having to face the beautiful man he had been so rude too earlier, he knew he had to because it was the right thing to do. Stepping up to the porch and he reached the door and took a deep breath, he was used to facing people it was a part of his business but he was certainly not used to going out of his way to apologize to someone. Steading his breath he knocked on the door and waited.

Sebastian was scrolling through numerous pages trying to find some high quality beds that he could have delivered as soon as possible when he heard the knock. Putting his half empty cup down on the desk he got up to answer the door, it was definitely strange to have someone come here because that’s what he had the phones installed for. Walking clumsily to the door he was shocked to find the person of his thoughts standing right there before him. Ciel Phantomhive.

“hello Ciel what can i..” Ciel cut him off

“I came here to apologize for what I said earlier, I wasn’t thinking and it was out of line”

Sebastian was shocked AGAIN, he really came here to say sorry? Why? He was an elite he probably never has to apologize to anyone.

“I’m also sorry for coming here without any notice; it was actually my friend Alois who convinced me to come without calling first”

“Alois huh, he seems pretty reckless”

“No that’s not it he was really annoyed at me when I told him what I said to you”

“Is that so? Well since you’re here I should invite you it, would you like a coffee or tea?”

Ciel wasn’t expecting an invite in but was certainly not going to let this opportunity fly away, he wanted to know more about the man. 

“Sure I’ll have a coffee, I haven’t had one since almost 6 this morning” he laughed nervously which was abnormal for the normally composed owner of one of the world largest companies.

Sebastian led the 18 year old into the cottage and offered him a seat at his desk where he was sitting before, the room wasn’t very large and just held the computer and desk along with a two seater lounge, two recliners, a coffee table and a display cabinet. 

After asking Ciel what he wanted Sebastian walked off into the kitchen to make him a coffee. 

Ciel was looking around the room noticing that it was actually quite nice when he looked down at the screen of the computer ‘he’s going to buy more beds? I suppose he needs to but this was my fault’ he thought unhappily. 

A few minutes later the owner walked back into the room and gave Ciel his coffee

“You’re more than welcome to sit on the lounge Ciel” and the boy got up and moved to the lounge, taking a sip of his coffee before putting it on a coaster on the coffee table.

“I’d like to pay for the new beds” he said and Sebastian was stunned

“That’s not necessary Ciel, I’ve already picked the new ones and this is not your burden.”

“I know that but I would like to make up for what I said and in the way I did.”

“Thank you but no than..”

“It is also a noble thing Mr Michaelis, The honour of my family name is involved too. I need to make up for what I said.”  
…….

“I’m sorry Ciel I just can’t accept it, but I am thankful you offered. You are beyond your years Ciel. Not the kind of student I’m used to having here”

“I’m not surprised you normally cater for public school students? Is that right?”

“It is, the fresh air here does them good and it gets them away from the trouble in the city, I’m sure that’s not something you’re used to dealing with” he said playfully.

A genuinely shy smile creeped onto Ciel’s face, Sebastian was right he has no idea what commoners have to deal with in town, his priorities were elsewhere.

“No I guess I don’t. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure go for it” Sebastian said leaning forward to pick up his coffee

“Why are you here? I mean, why you would want to be this far away from civilisation?”

The crimson eyes man chuckled at the question, he got it quite a lot by the female students and teachers who came here for their school ‘camps’. Ciel blushed unwillingly when he did and the teen though that he could listen to this man laugh all day it was so genuine and smooth and silky, much like his voice.

“That’s simple, its peaceful here. Can you hear any cars? Or horns? Or siren’s?”

“No”

“well tell me what you can hear”

Ciel sat for a moment before answering

“I can hear the wind blowing and the birds in the trees and.. I can hear those I came here with laughing just barely”

“Exactly, it’s nice isn’t it? The rush of the world doesn’t apply here”

“But don’t you get lonely? I don’t see a missus here either”   
…..  
Ciel couldn’t believe he’d done it again! Spoke without thinking! ‘fuck fuck fuck! What the hell is wrong with me!’

“I am so sorry Mr Michaelis, I wasn’t thinking”

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh again as this was something that comes up frequently too, the girls always want to know if there is a misses Michaelis, he always had to tell them that there was no misses Michaelis because he wasn’t interested in girls.

Ciel felt so embarrassed at his comment but he knew subconsciously that he wanted to know if Sebastian was available. Nonetheless he couldn’t believe he had been so upfront with his statement! He wanted to smack himself.

“No Ciel there is no ‘missus’ and I am sorry for laughing but I get asked quite a lot. I’ll tell you what I tell them I’m not interested in women” he has no problem telling people he was gay but they were often surprised to hear it.

Ciel, was one of them. This incredibly handsome and gracious man was like him? Gay too? He could barely believe it. 

“Oh..” the teen was visibly shocked.

“Are you alright Ciel? I didn’t mean to shock you”

“No its.. It isn’t bad I’m just surprised..”

“I know; I hope I didn’t offend you.” Sebastian more conscious now of his status then ever is worried he over stepped his boundary telling the elite his sexual preference.

“No, No! That isn’t it. I don’t like women either and the only other male like myself I know is my friend Alois”

THIS had Sebastian speechless! How did things get this serious? And why were they speaking so comfortably with each other. The attraction between the two was clear as day, Sebastian had wondered back to the campus in hopes of seeing Ciel again and Ciel had been sitting there alone wondering about Sebastian.

“Ciel you DO know there is nothing wrong with being gay right?” Sebastian said in an attempt to put the earl at ease.

“Do you know who I am Sebastian? What kind of life I lead? The people I associate with?”

“No, I’m sorry I don’t. all I knew what that I’d be catering for a small amount of elite students, no information was given about any of you”

“I see, well I know there isn’t anything wrong with it strictly speaking but in my society men of my class are expected to get married and bare children. I am an earl and it would be unthinkable for me to be with anyone of the opposite gender” this has Sebastian feeling absolutely terrible for Ciel despite being shocked to hear the teen was an earl.. to Sebastian Ciel may as well have been royalty.

Sebastian sat for a moment pondering how best to deal with situation, he himself was only 23 but has never had anyone tell him or dictate who can or cannot be with.

“I’m so sorry Ciel I can only imagine how you feel but you need to know that while you’re here no one will be able to stop you from being you. This is MY house and property and I won’t tolerate any kind of hate because of this”

By now both men have finished their coffee and Sebastian decided Ciel needed a few moments to himself and his thoughts so he decided to go make them each another coffee. 

“I’ll go make us another cuppa Ciel I’ll be back in a few minutes okay, please make yourself at home”

With that he turned and left the room and walked to the kitchen, he rinsed each mug and refilled the kettle mindlessly walking back and forth in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, he stops to put sugar and coffee in each mug before heading to the fridge to get the milk. When he turned to face the fridge Ciel caught his eye in the door way in the adjacent room, he was just standing there watching him make coffee Sebastian thinks the teen must think he’s crazy, pacing around his kitchen like a mad man.   
The older looked down and saw that Ciel had taken off his shoes and was standing there in socks, he couldn’t help but feel a pull towards the boy as he looked absolutely stunning, white socks dark jeans that fit his waist perfectly, some sort of name brand hoodie and rustled hair. Rustled hair? He though Ciel must have been struggling with his thoughts in there because he had definitely run his hands through his hair. A sexy look Sebastian focused very hard on to ignore.

“Ciel are you alright?” Sebastian was very serious and genuine and his tone told Ciel he was concerned for him.

Ciel put his head down feeling ashamed at his own thoughts and was completely lost, his body took over from this moment, a single tear fell from its watery confines and rolled down his flawless cheek and he stepped towards Sebastian.

Sebastian panicked, did I do this? What’s happening? Were his only thoughts before Ciel took a few more fast paced steps towards him and in an instant he felt Ciel’s warm soft lips crash into his own and his mind raced! He could not stop Ciel, he felt his need and urgency in the kiss and it begged for more. Sebastian rolled with what was happening, he knew Ciel was of age but he was feeling much more from the boy in this instant which told him not to reject the vulnerable young man, not that he wants to.   
Sebastian took Ciel’s hair and gently lolled his head to the side allowing him better access to his beautiful mouth; Ciel let out a very soft moan at this action and allowed Sebastian to deepen the kiss. One hand in his hair and the other at his waist pulling him closer Sebastian felt another tear hit his own cheek and pulled away “Ciel..”

“Sebastian I need this please… please don’t stop”

“Have you ever..”

“Yes a few times with Alois, when we were still working through this” he put his head down ashamed but Sebastian lifted his chin and made eye contact.

“Ciel it’s fine I just need to make sure you’re okay with this, and don’t ever look that way again you have nothing to be ashamed of” The younger looked away again but Sebastian again got his chin and forced it back so he could look at him. 

“Ciel please you need to think”

“You’re different Sebastian.. I need..”

the older stopped him right there as lips crashed again, he could not stand to see Ciel shed another tear. He felt something for this delicious young man and the pain of seeing those tears he never wants either of them to feel it again and it’s like, an instant bond, like somehow they’re bound together already.  
Sebastian pushed the man against the fridge and deepening the kiss he grabbed both of Ciel’s hand and pinned them above his head as started to nip at the man lips, this motion caused the younger man to moan again and push his hips out to make contact with the older. Bulges met in the middle and they both moaned, clearly the attraction was both sided and Sebastian pulled away too look at the beautiful creature before him, gorgeous he thought all trust up and flush pink. And on the other hand Ciel was thinking the same, how this magnificent creature was all over him.. he was having trouble containing himself.

The older man leaned down and started kissing his way down Ciel’s jaw line making the youngers head loll back and land on the fridge door, Sebastian continued his way down until he reached his throat and started nipping and sucking, defiantly leaving a few marks but Ciel didn’t care. Soon after Ciel even realized it Sebastian had removed his hoodie and shirt and was making quick work of his pert little nipples and he was reaching breaking point now.

“Sebas.. please now”

“hmm what was that” The older teased but he too was at the brink

“Sebastian fuck me! Damn it!” 

Sebastian giggled a little but was more than happy to oblige taking Ciel’s hand and roughly pulling him towards his bedroom.  
Once there they both stopped, each to admire each other before Ciel stepped forward “I need to touch you” came blindly from the young man as he was unbuttoning Sebastian’s shirt, and it was every bit and ridiculously fucking sexy as he knew it would be, he was in awe of this perfect man and couldn’t resist touching him. Closing the door behind himself Sebastian stood there and watched Ciel edge closer until he was running his hands all over his torso, quickly though it was Ciel soon made his way down to his slacks, looking up for approval Sebastian wearily nodded and Ciel slowly pulled down his pants, standing there in his underwear with his abs and bulge exposed he was more turned on then he led on, the thought of what Ciel was about to do nearly drove him crazy. And it did.

Ciel ripped down Sebastian’s underwear and in an instant his lips were around his cock, Sebastian lost it, his head lolled back so hard it hit the door with such ferocity he thought the younger might stop, but he didn’t. Ciel expertly used his tongue and teeth to nearly bring Sebastian to his climax a few times before slowing down again. Ciel thought this is what heaven must taste like, Sebastian tasted amazing and he didn’t want to stop he wanted to have the older deep in his throat forever, he let the tip out with a pop and licked from the base of Sebastian’s shaft all the way to the tip again where it swirled it around tongue again, Now Sebastian had enough.

He pulled the boy up and kissed him so hard they were both seeing stars; He pushed the younger onto the bed and made quick work of his socks, jeans and underwear. Ciel wriggled under the intense gaze of crimson eyes but the look Sebastian gave him make his own cock twitch with anticipation. The older nipped and sucked and WORSHIPPED Ciel’s body until he made it to his member, he looked up in question and Ciel nodded just as Sebastian had earlier and Sebastian started. The younger thought he was going to explode in Sebastian’s mouth right away but he held back, just as he had don’t to the older, Sebastian too was very good at this he took almost all of Ciel into his mouth until it reached the back of his throat and gently dragged his teeth up from base to tip. Ciel couldn’t stop the lewd sounds he was making; no one had ever made him feel like this before.

“Seb.. Sebastian nhya fuck im gonna..”

“come for me, sweet baby” 

Sebastian’s smooth silking voice pushed Ciel over and he blew all over himself and Sebastian. The older licked whatever drops he could see on Ciel’s torso while the younger was still convulsing and riding out his orgasm. Sebastian licking him was only making it more intense.

Sebastian hit his peak now and Ciel could see it, “are you okay with this?” the older asks but once more, though he really hopes the younger doesn’t say no.

“Sebastian of course” 

he said with hooded eye lids that makes Sebastian want to eat him.   
“I told you to fuck me and you haven’t”

Without another word he ordered Ciel to suck three digits, Ciel more than happy to accepts them gladly and sucks them hard, playfully biting the fingertips of each digit making Sebastian growl low in his throat. Sebastian deemed them wet enough and pulled them out and slowly drew then down to Ciel’s entrance. One digit first, he then quickly added another and started scissoring him. He pushed them in and out easily until he found the sweet spot, Ciel’s entire body arched when Sebastian hit it so he added the third and final finger, moving and twirling the digits he couldn’t hold back any more. He pulled out his fingers and Ciel whined at the motion “relax baby, this is better I promise” Sebastian said calmly.

Sebastian positioned himself between Ciel’s milky thighs and pocked his entrance, the younger shivered with anticipation but was not made to wait long and Sebastian slowly and gently entered Ciel. The younger tightened and tensed up because of the pain, seeing as Sebastian was larger than Alois this didn’t surprise him.  
Sebastian waited for Ciel to adjust to the foreign feeling before moving. “g..go Sebastian, move” and that’s all Sebastian needed, first slowly, savouring the tight feeling but he soon quickened his pace and was pounding into the younger boy beneath him  
.  
“oh g-god! Fuck Sebas.. i.. can’t.. nyah fuu” 

Ciel felt the familiar heat pool in his lower stomach, Sebastian wasn’t just hitting his sweet spot he also has his hand around his cock pumping to his own rhythm. He won’t last much longer. Especially with this glorious man above him moaning his name in his ear like its as precious as air.

“Sebas..tian.. im gonna... cum again!” Ciel panted out

“I know baby.. me too” Sebastian had been holding off for Ciel’s sake but he knows in a few moments he’ll cum.

“Sebastian! Fuuu!” came from Ciel as Sebastian slammed into his prostate one last time and the earl came all over each other again.

Feeling Ciel tighten around him during his climax was Sebastian’s last straw and he came inside Ciel, hard. His body rocking as waves of pleasure washed over him and he could feel Ciel going through the same experience. It was the most intense sex either of them had ever experienced.

Sebastian slowly pulled out of Ciel and kissed him on the forehead “you were amazing baby” he said as he laid down next to Ciel and pulled to covers up to not let his lover get cold, Ciel looked buggered and was about to fall asleep so Sebastian cradled him into his chest and let him rest there.

“Sebastian?” came lazily from the young earl  
“Yes baby?”   
“Thank you”

And with that Ciel nodded off in the safe strong arms of his lover.  
“You’re welcome baby, now rest”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for ready this dribble! i hope you enjoyed it, either way :)


End file.
